creepypastas_with_no_limitfandomcom-20200215-history
CoD: Black Hell Ops
I've always enjoyed playing Call of Duty. I have every game in the series including both Modern Warfares, and World at War. It was June 9, 2010. I heard from a buddy of mine that they're releasing a new CoD entitled "Black Ops". I was so excited over this discovery, that I wanted to see if I could somehow get a bootleg copy of it. (Even though I'm not sure that if they're making a new CoD) I checked out Craigslist to see if I could find anyone to grant my wish. I found a man named "Bootman Bill". This "Bootman Bill" was actually an 18-year-old high school dropout. I contacted him through email asking if he has a copy. He replied to my email "I do have a copy, come to my house on 710, East 6th avenue". I proceeded to walk to his house the next day. He answered by opening the door slowly and greeting me by saying "I've been waiting for you". I asked where his parents were. He replied "the game". I gave him a look of confusion. "I'd be willing to give you this copy for no charge," he said. I was surprised. If you've spent several months trying to steal a game that isn't released, you would expect a big price. Now because I'm very generous, I gave the teen $100, and left his small home. I did notice a strange thing about the copy however. Instead of it saying "CoD:BO" in permanent marker (In crudely drawn letters), it said "CoD: BHO". This baffled me, as I did not know what the "H" means, but I digress. I then proceeded to put my purple Memorex disc into my PS3. As it does with the current CoD's it shows the Treyarch logo, and then goes to the CoD title screen. I was so excited. I have the newest copy of CoD that no one else in the world has, or hasn't heard of yet. I didn't feel like trying out campaign yet, so I did my favorite mode in CoD. Which is Zombies. It had maps "Kino Der Toten" and one I've never seen before called "ад". I was baffled over the map's name. I would expect it to have more of a better name. I decided to play Ad. The map looked liked in what seems Russia. The map seemed too big to be a normal zombie map. I ignored this however, and played it. The weirdest thing about the zombies is that they have devil horns sticking out of the Russian ushankas they're wearing. Then, the freakiest thing happened. It seems that hands started sticking out of the ground. When I saw this, I thought that this was just a glitch. With the disc being stolen, I thought that this was just a beta version of the game. The next part scared me the most. it showed my character looking down to his feet as he's being pulled through the ground by the hands, and screaming and begging for his life in what seems like Italian. After this event, I noticed something. "Ad" is Russian for "Hell". My heart is pounding as I'm falling through black empty space. As this is happening, an eerie banjo melody is playing in the background. The Russian town map, is soon replaced by a town of what seems like Hiroshima after it was struck with the nuclear bomb. Dead bodies are everywhere. Some are children's bodies, and some are adult's bodies. In my head, I was thinking of how the developers could be so insensitive. I'm starting to think that this isn't a beta copy, and that it's just a disc modded by a sick-minded person. In pure anger, I emailed Bootman Bill. I waited 3 days, but no response from him. I just better continue on with the game, and see what other terrible things I can find. In the Hiroshima map, the zombies were actually bodies of the deceased. Some of the corpse's were so photorealistic, that I had pure look of terror every minute I was playing. In the game, hanging from the remains of what seemed to be a destroyed house, was a wooden sign that read, "Dono yō ni sore wa jigoku de zakkudearu koto ga kanji raremasu ka?". Which translates into as, "How does it feel to be in Hell Zach?" As this point, I was in tears. This game knew my name. This is not normal for a game. I was thinking that this game was not modded. It's haunted. This is real similar to Ben, the Haunted Majora's Mask cartridge, but this is far more terrorizing. It's no wonder that Bootman Bill gave this to me for no price. He wanted it out of his life forever. And when he said "the game" after his response to where I asked his parent's were, he must've meant that his parents went missing, or something far more worse, after playing it. Finally, after 4 days, Bootman Bill replied to my email, or so I thought. The email said "Bill is not here right now. Don't even think of returning the game if that's what you're thinking of doing. I took care of Bootman Bill". I was swearing in terror after I read this. Thinking that Bill was murdered, and the ghost that possesses this disc is the killer. I continued the game. This time the music has changed. This time it's a Japanese choir singing "Wareware wa shinde iru, shika shi, anata modesu." over and over again. This translates into "We are dead, but you are too". I'm thinking that it's the victim's of Hiroshima speaking to me, saying that I'm dead. At this point, I was so scared, that I decided to quit playing. At this time it's 4:30 PM, so I have time to take a walk and forget about this. I'd tell my mom about this, but she would freak if she found out I spent $100 on a bootleg copy.